


【ao3 x lofter】监禁

by zhuohua



Category: LOFTER - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 监禁play, 跳蛋play
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:06:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22857460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zhuohua/pseuds/zhuohua
Summary: 梗源百度看见的一个国外新闻，内含跳蛋play，监禁play，和半强迫性行为
Relationships: AO3/LOFTER
Kudos: 112





	【ao3 x lofter】监禁

那天，他在自家后院里正修车，突然听见有人在按门铃。他大声应了一声，放下修车的工具，把手往裤子上擦了擦，就去开门。

按门铃的是当地一个治安官。治安官警惕的打量着男人，随后掏出一本本子，“有人报.案说听见你们家有人发出求救声和惨叫声...”

“啊...如果我没猜错的话应该是我们家那只鹦鹉吧，稍等一下”他冲进房间，提着一个鸟笼子出来了，“石墨，叫一个”

绿鹦鹉歪着头，叫了两声“让我出去！让我出去”接着发出痛苦的呻..吟声

“我小的时候经常被父母打骂，可能是因为它听多了，所以自己会了吧”男人无奈的耸耸肩

“啊，是这样吗”治安官同情的点点头，把本子塞回口袋中“那就不打扰您了，告辞”

不过这鹦鹉活的也真够长的啊。治安官走在路上时如是想。

男人微笑着目送治安官离开，关上门转过身时脸上已然换了一副表情。他把鹦鹉鸟笼轻放在桌上，给它添了点鸟食。鹦鹉等他重新锁上笼子后才跳到食盆里进食。

“兄弟谢了”男人说着，推开了书房的暗门。书房的暗门后直通一个地下室。因为可用空间有限，所以地下室里也只放了一张床和一些奇奇怪怪的设备。 一个少年缩在床单上里，床单皱在一起，上面零零星星的各种不明液体早已干涸。他的手被高举过头，手腕已经被铁质的镣铐磨出印记。他蜷缩在角落，瞳孔失去焦距。就算已经听到了男人的脚步声，也没有抬头看他。

“我有没有说过让你别乱喊”男人扯扯衣领，脱下外套随手一扔，“你要是在床上也那么爱叫就好了”

“ao3，你们要的情报已经告诉你们了，什么时候放我走”lofter的声音有些沙哑。

“？你是发烧了吗”ao3想把手背贴在lofter额头上，却被躲开了，“说放就放，那我们多没面子啊。更何况就因为你，我们挂了多少链接？”

ao3坐在床边，一把掀开被子，揪住lofter脖子上的乳链。那是一根带了乳环的定制项链，上面刻着ao3的名字，是审讯时强行给他带上的。

lofter乳链被揪住，吃痛，只好挺着前胸，胸前两颗小红豆被揪得发红。他的嘴正好对上了ao3的嘴唇。ao3按着lofter的后脑勺，拽着他的头发，柔软的唇亲密的重叠在一起。ao3攫住lof的上唇，然后啄着他的下唇，然后再反复。

但是还不够。

ao3撬开lof的嘴唇，舌尖扫过口腔里每一寸土地。他的右手顺着lof的腰向下摸索着，却被lof大力的挣开了。

“...混蛋，恶心”

“是啊，我混蛋，我恶心”ao3恶劣的笑了“但是你还是硬了，啧啧啧”他轻轻拍了拍着lof性器下的两个蛋ao3拉开床旁的柜子，拿了三个小型跳蛋。

“后面已经那么湿了...就不需要润滑了吧”在审讯期间，几乎每天都躲不过一场或是好几场粗暴的性事，身体已是敏感得不行。

ao3右手手指伸到lof后穴，用指腹肆意欺凌着柔软的肠肉。扣着lof的臀肉将它扒的更开，“哇，一根手指就能湿成这样，好色啊”

似乎觉得无聊了，ao3将手指抽了出来，将揩下的液体在lof身上随便抹了抹，然后清脆的给他的屁股来了一巴掌。ao3退后两步坐在一把椅子上，翘着二郎腿 脚尖点地，按下了开关“给你五分钟，排出来”

“唔...啊、嗯啊...”突如其来的震动让lof条件反射地弓起了背，“如果...呃...我不呢...哈”

“那你就不呗，反正我一会儿照操，我是无所谓”ao3在一旁饶有兴致的看戏，“怎么样，要帮忙吗，帮一个加一次”

“变态...！！！啊...”

听到来自lof高声的咒骂，ao3轻皱眉，“真不知道该说你”

“还有三分钟”

“...哦...呼”两个跳蛋裹着一层水光从lof分开的两腿中间落下。

ao3轻挑的吹了声口哨，敷衍的鼓了鼓掌“还有一分钟哦”

还有半分钟的时候，最后一个跳蛋终于冒出了头，ao3趁他爽的失神，又把它按了回去。“时间到，真可惜，还差一个没排出来”ao3把遥控器往地上一扔，上前抚弄lof的下体

“滚啊...嘶--”

“放松哦...”ao3扯开皮带，把裤子褪下来一点，腿顶在lof的两腿间不让他并拢，一口气捅了进去，“我进来了，宝.贝.”

男人忽然地进入把跳蛋一下子震动着顶到了更深的地方，内里难以言喻的酥麻让他大睁着眼无法控制的尖叫出声。他睁着眼，看着那本不该被用于性爱的器官被男人的阴茎撑的平滑。他开始恐慌了，在这么多次性事中，他第一次在感到痛苦恶心之余感到了快感。他厌恶这样的自己。肠液混着腺液从边缘中不断挤出，他的股沟黏糊一片。

“刚刚不是挺有精神喊的吗，嗯？怎么不叫了”ao3身体往前一倾，交合处发出噗嗤一声进到了更为炽热的深处，“真的不打算说点什么吗，喘几声也是可以的”

“做梦...啊...呃啊”lof扬着头音调突然拔高，大腿紧绷着，脚趾也翘了起来，胸膛泛着红。他射了。

ao3一把拎住lof的乳链，lof被迫抬起了头。ao3一边啃咬着lof的嘴唇，一边更亢奋地在他的身体中戳刺。噗嗤噗嗤的水声从那个不耻的地方钻出，男人粗大的阴茎在lof的身体里出入，闭上眼却也抵不过磨过前列腺的阵阵麻痒，穴口因为快速抽插中磨出了白色的泡泡。 “啊咧咧，原来lof已经爽的连口水都滴下来了吗...真是淫荡啊”ao3紧紧扣着lof的腰腹在他的身体里射进了滚烫的精液。 lof被烫的不住流泪，肠道却急不可耐的一圈圈绞紧着期待索取更多。他被顶的有些受不了了，大腿根却被ao3攥在手里怎么都无法逃离，滚烫的精液将他推向了第二波高潮。

ao3缓解完自己的欲望后，拿床单擦了擦下面，重新穿好了裤子。

“对了，里面那颗跳蛋还需要你自己排出来哦，我有事，先走了，拜拜”ao3把这句话撂下后，就走了

lof早在第二次高潮后就体力不支昏过去了。他菊花可怜的往外翻着，白色的液体溅得到处都是，而跳蛋还在他身体深处震动着。


End file.
